


The Most Unexpected Payment

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: Age Difference, Bath Sex, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Genny is surprisingly kinky, Hand Jobs, Implied fivesome relationship, Loss of Virginity, Multi, Seduction, Size Difference, sex as payment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 01:37:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11117172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: He's no stranger to being "thanked" like this, but not by a bunch of teenagers.





	The Most Unexpected Payment

**Author's Note:**

> Celica / Mae / Genny / Boey / Saber - Saber's not sure whose idea it was to "thank him for his services" like this, but he's pretty sure he's not resisting as much as he should.
> 
> BEEP BEEP THIS IS YOUR LAST WARNING SABER GETS FUCKED BY A BUNCH OF TEENAGERS. Also this takes place before they meet Valbar, Leon, and Kamui.

_i; Celica_

"I can't thank you enough for helping us out against those pirates."

Saber chugged back the rest of his ale and looked towards the approaching Celica, eyebrow raised. This was what, the second time she'd approached him while he was drinking? Wasn't she afraid of finding him totally crocked?

"Are all you priestesses so damn polite? Really, you had guts just to come up to a guy like me and hand over that fancy knife," he said. "Besides, what could I do? Bunch of kids from a priory going on a ship like that, you needed a grownup to look after you." Celica smiled wryly.

"We're hardly _kids,_ " she said.

"Whatever. Still no reason to thank a sellsword like me for doing his job!"

"Maybe not," she said, "but there _is_ plenty of reason to thank you for staying with us after we finished with the pirates. You could have simply left us afterwards, but here you are." Suddenly, her expression shifted to one he'd only ever seen from the most daring of bar wenches, and Saber gulped. _No way..._

"Celica?"

"I don't think words are enough to convey my gratitude." And before he could even blink she was kissing him. It was a sloppy one, kinda clumsy, she obviously didn't do this kind of thing much if at all. She pushed her tongue into his mouth almost forcefully, pressing her body against his; the feel of her tits against his chest made his cock jump and stand at attention and he knew he should be stopping this. _She's a kid, a priestess, she's never done anything like this..._

"Oh...?" She broke the kiss, going all doe-eyed again. "What's this? It's so _big..._ " And her hand was _grabbing_ him through his pants, squeezing. "Oh, _my,_ is this for _me?_ " Where did she _learn_ that fake innocent sugary tone? Hell, where'd she learn to touch a dick anyway? Unless she and the kid...nah, it couldn't be, not in a fucking _priory._

" _Fuck,_ " he groaned as she undid his pants, her gloved hand stroking his cock. "Where'd you even-"

"I read books," she whispered, giving him a gentle squeeze. "Even a priestess needs to learn the facts of life somewhere." She kissed him again and Saber buried his fingers in her long red hair, thrusting his hips against her eager hand. A priestess, a fucking priestess, a girl like her was gonna make him blow his load and the part of him trying to fight it was lying down and taking a fucking nap.

One of his hands grasped her breast and squeezed, wanting to give a little something back to this girl, this _fucking priestess_ who was squeezing and stroking his dick with no shame or hesitation. He tugged down the top of her dress, filling his hands with her tits and savoring the moans she let out in his mouth. _Shit,_ he thought, _probably not gonna last long. Shame, this is the best I've had in a while!_ Try as he did to hold on, he blew his load before long enough, groaning against her lips.

She broke the kiss, looking pretty proud of herself. As if she went around stroking guys' dicks and getting cum on her hand all the time.

"Sorry about your glove," he muttered. Celica shrugged, peeling it off.

"I can wash it," she said. "Consider your services... _partially_ repaid."

She kissed his cheek and went off to clean her glove, leaving Saber to know exactly what she was going on about and wondering when to expect her next.

 

_ii; Mae_

The next night, it wasn't Celica who came to him but the cheery pigtailed one whose name he couldn't remember without thinking back to the last battle.

"Mae, right?"

"Of course! Celica _did_ tell you it wasn't just her who wanted to thank you, right? She had her turn, and now it's mine!" Saber smirked as she tried to sexy-walk over to the bed, the walk totally out of step with the floor-length nun's nightgown she had on.

"Let me guess, you've read books?" He toyed with one of the buttons.

"Well, yeah...among other things." She blushed for a moment before putting on her best bedroom face and letting her hair down. _Good,_ he thought, bouncy pigtails didn't match sexy eyes. She whipped the nightgown over her head next, tossing it in a heap on the floor before she pushed him back onto the bedroll.

_Crazy,_ he thought as she kissed him, driving her tongue into his mouth. She was a bit more experienced than Celica, he noticed; not by much, and quite a bit more forceful, too. His hands found her breasts, squeezing them, teasing the nipples to hardness with his thumbs.

"Nice as that is," she said, breaking the kiss suddenly, "I've got something better in mind." And she was kneeling between his thighs, undoing his pants. His dick was already standing at attention and just like Celica, she was taking him in her hand, stroking slowly. "Mmm, you _are_ big! Celica wasn't just exaggerating!"

"H-heh...yeah, I aint one to brag, but-" Suddenly, she replaced her hand with her tongue, licking along the underside, flicking the tip. " _Damn!_ " She'd read books, all right, probably even spicier ones. Or did she get the idea from someone else? She kept licking, kissing him before only taking the tip into her mouth. If he hadn't known she was a total oral virgin he'd have thought she was doing it to tease. Not that he figured her incapable of teasing, of course. She just had that _look_ about her.

But just as she looked ready to take him into her mouth, she grinned.

"I wanna try something I saw in one of those books." And her tits were suddenly smothering his dick on either side, she wasn't huge but there was definitely enough there. He couldn't remember the last time he'd had a titfuck, most women were pickier about that, but Mae was sliding up and down, Saber thrusting his hips against the softness of her breasts, groaning as she licked the head of his cock whenever it came within reach of her. Like last night, this was _too_ good, and he knew he wasn't going to last much longer than he had with Celica.

"Shit, Mae, you might wanna-!" And he was coming, hot and thick, barely registering where it went as he was lost completely in the haze. When he came back, he saw her sitting above him with his cum all over her breasts. "Sorry about that."

"Jeez! You better have a towel in here somewhere," Mae muttered, but a giggle escaped her lips as she trailed her fingertip through the mess on her chest. "Guess that means you liked it, though."

"Well, yeah, obviously." He caught his breath, grabbing for the towel near the bedroll. "Not that it matters if she sees you like that, right?" Mae blushed, taking the towel and wiping at her chest. When she'd cleaned herself off she put the gown back on and smiled, kissing the tip of his nose.

"Just be ready for tomorrow."

 

_iii; Boey_

He knew Boey almost as well as Celica by now, the two were always side-eyeing each other and Boey seemed to go out of his way to be more manly around him. Probably to impress the girls, Saber thought, _just like me at that age._

But when he went to the baths that night, Boey waited for him. Naked, striking the manliest pose he could, already hard as a rock. And to his shock, it wasn't a bad sight. Kinda nice, actually.

"Let me guess," Saber said, grinning a little, "your turn to _thank_ me?" He shook his head. "What the hell kind of priory did you kids grow up in, anyway?" But Boey either didn't hear him or wasn't listening, already on his knees, hands exploring his cock just like Celica and Mae had.

"Guess you really _are_ a man compared to me, huh." He smirked. "But hopefully this should prove I'm not just some kid." So it _wasn't_ just the girls he was trying to be all manly for, Saber thought. But instead of a hand against him, he felt lips. Moist, nervous lips on the tip, Boey's face bright red. _Damn, he doesn't waste any time!_ A few more kisses, and then the damp warmth enveloping him partway.

" _Damn._ " Mouth, tongue, lips, fingers, for all he lacked in know-how he made up for with enthusiasm and Saber could only hope he'd last a _little_ longer than he had the first two nights. He couldn't help thrusting his hips now and then, though, glad Boey hadn't taken him in all the way. Last thing he wanted was sour the kid's first time giving oral by making him choke. He planted his hand in Boey's hair, toying with it, trying to hold on as he got closer and closer.

Luckily, this time he managed to hold out a bit longer. Not by much, but a few seconds was still an improvement, and just barely enough time to make sure he didn't come in Boey's mouth. It got him in the face instead, though, and Boey didn't look too pleased.

"Careful with that!" But he was laughing within seconds, and Saber helped him clean up his face. They finished with their bath quickly, then got dressed, the girls would be wanting to bathe soon and he knew Mae didn't like to be kept waiting.

"Hope that was good," Boey said as he pulled his tunic over his head. "I've never...well, you're the first guy I ever wanted to do that stuff with at all, so..."

"Hey, you were fine." Saber grinned. "You're the first guy I've ever let suck my cock, you know. You should be honored." Boey just laughed.

"Three down, one more to go."

 

_iv; Genny_

Of the four, he felt like he knew Genny the least. Sure, he didn't spend a _ton_ of time with Mae, but she was hard to miss. Boey tried to be tough, Mae had enough energy for ten people, and Celica was his employer. Genny, though...she always hung back a bit, kinda clinging to Celica and not saying much. So even knowing Boey wasn't the last, he was surprised to see her waiting for him in his tent that night. Alone. Naked.

"I...want your last night to be extra special," she said, almost too quietly for him to hear. "I've never done anything like this before, but...." He heard her inhale deeply, saw her clutching the sheets of the bedroll nervously. "Lady Celica, Mae, Boey, they all chose how they wanted to thank you, and...I've chosen my way."

She lay back against the bedroll, spreading her legs.

"Please...take me." He shook his head, dropping his clothes to the floor.

"Not like that. Trust me, if you're a virgin that's gonna hurt like hell." He sat down and pulled her up and onto his lap; she was tiny compared to him but her body was definitely a woman's. She parted her legs to straddle him, her pussy already wet as she let it tease the head of his cock. " _Damn..._ "

"However you want to do it," she whispered, crushing her lips to his. Somehow her kiss was a lot less sloppy and clumsy than Celica's or Mae's, like she'd been practicing on pillows or something. Saber slid a hand between her legs to stroke her folds, knowing he'd need to do a little more prep work if he was going to be her first fuck. He felt the muffled moan she let out into the kiss, her hips rocking against his hand. For such a sweet little thing she sure dropped her inhibitions fast. He slid a finger into her, probing, stretching as much as he could. She was tight, but not as much as some of the virgins he'd fucked in the past. Probably because she was so eager.

He'd almost made her come when she pulled back, grabbing his wrist and stopping him.

"N-now...please. I'm ready!"

"You sure?" he asked. She nodded, and he rested his hands on her hips.

"Go slowly now," he said. She wasn't an idiot, she knew it'd hurt, but he hoped it could be as painless as possible for her. Genny closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and began to lower herself onto his cock. She let out a few gasps and whimpers as he stretched her, she was so hot and tight around him it was hard not to thrust his hips up and help her along.

"A-ah!" She tensed slightly for a split second as he actually pierced her, but relaxed soon enough. "I'm all right...just give me a moment." She'd taken him in all the way, her arms wrapped around his shoulders, and while she was tense she hadn't locked up. It didn't take long for her to start moving her hips, and he began to thrust.

Once she'd gotten past the pain, she was like a whole different girl. Those cute curls of hers, bouncing wildly as she rode him, moaning and begging him for more, her pussy squeezing him with every thrust. At one point she even pulled back a little so he could watch her breasts bounce. She wasn't huge, but she was no pancake either.

"Saber, _Saber,_ so good...! Ah, you're so big, I love it!"

"Heh, you feel pretty damn good yourself-!" He gave a big thrust, grabbing one of her breasts and squeezing. If he wasn't gonna last that long, he wanted to at least make her come first. He owed her that much.

Luckily, she did. Her face screwed up in the most adorable way and her pussy gripped him as she screamed, her juices practically pouring down his cock. This set him off barely seconds later, Saber grabbing her hips as he filled her with his come. She sagged against him as her climax faded, panting, burying her face in his shoulder.

"Mm..."

He smiled, hugging her a little closer, smoothing her hair back. She snuggled closer to him, and he realized this was the longest he'd spent with any of them after he'd come.

He also realized that he wouldn't feel right with either of them leaving after he'd just taken her virginity.

"Stay here tonight," he said. "It's not like you'll have to explain it to anyone tomorrow." She looked up at him, her cheeks flushed and her eyes shiny.

"I'd love that...!" She giggled a little, giving a slight his as he pulled out of her. A tiny bit of blood mixed with their juices, and he'd have felt guiltier if she seemed like she was in more pain.

They cleaned up she curled up beside him on the bedroll, and he didn't see any need to nudge her away. This worried him a bit, but he didn't give it much thought as they fell asleep.

 

_v; aftermath_

The next morning, no one needed to ask why Genny was walking so stiffly, but only Celica didn't question why Genny was sticking close to Saber and he was letting her.

"He should've _warned_ us he was gonna play favorites," Boey grumbled.

"Why? None of us bothered to stick around anyway," Mae said. "Still, it's kinda funny how _Genny_ was the one to offer her purity to him. I didn't even think that was an option until she brought it up!"

"Yeah, but _still._ Celica, did you even realize this might happen when you came up with the idea?"

"Not exactly." Celica glanced over at Genny and Saber, who sat talking beside the supplies. "Actually, I figured the final night would be all four of us taking him on. But after seeing this..." She heard Genny giggle and saw Saber actually turn pink. "I think she might actually...you know. _Like_ like him."

"Great." Boey huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. "No more for us, then?"

"Hey, you never know." Mae shrugged. "Genny's proven to be kinkier than we thought, so..." Just then, Genny walked over, looking nervous but determined.

"Saber and I would like you to come to our tent tonight," she said. "That is...if you didn't have any other plans."

Boey's expression went from pouty to cheerful, Mae grinned, and Celica glanced over at the smirking Saber.

"I'm free," she said. Mae and Boey nodded in agreement, and Genny clasped her hands together.

"Perfect!" She ran back to Saber, and Celica couldn't help smirking a bit herself. It seemed there was a lot she had yet to learn about her dear friend Genny, and she couldn't wait to find out.


End file.
